


[Podfic] This Little Hand (in Yours)

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: They were once a study of contrasts, she and her lord. She was small and dark, her face a pale oval and kept carefully blank. He was ruddy-faced and boisterous, the king's favorite.</p><p>When she would put a fragile hand on his broad shoulder, he would stoop down to catch her whispered word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Little Hand (in Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this little hand (in yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325574) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



  
Cover by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan), from [omens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/pseuds/omens)'s image. 

**Length** : 7min 18sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/This%20Little%20Hand%20\(in%20Yours\).mp3) (right-click save).

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html).


End file.
